Soar Across The Frozen Sky, Hyourinmaru!
by crescentmoon64
Summary: Kusaka is back. Hitsugaya can't take it, so Ichigo decides to helps out, letting him stay at his house. But Kusaka will do anything to find Hitsugaya, and Ichigo will do anything to protect him. IchiHitsu.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but thank you to TK who does!**

* * *

Prologue

There were reports that he was back.

But how? He couldn't bare it. He wouldn't be able to kill him again. Not after the last battle.

He had finally been able to rest in peace for a while, but then, there came a report of an attack on the shinigamis protecting the outskirts of Karakura Town where the substitute Shinigami lived. Every single shinigami had died. Their blood was splattered on the fields, but despite it being summer, ice covered the ground.

Ice covered every inch of the field, destryoing anything in its path. Anything. People, trees, buildings. Not one shinigami lived to tell the tale.

But it was obvious. The ice was a dead giveaway. As they got there, even the spiritual power felt like him.

Of course, they wouldn't make the mistake of accusing Captain Hitsugaya again. But if not the captain, it was him.

Kusaka Sojiro.

* * *

**This is just the beginning, so I hope you like it till here. Please Review!**


	2. Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Captains of the divisions were gathered at an unexpected meeting to discuss the matter of... Kusaka. Out side the meeting doors, were the lieutenants, discussing the matter themselves. Soft whispers spread across the halls.

"He can't be back - can he?"

"But you saw it yourself! Ice splattered everywhere!"

"Yeah, but still. Hitsugaya taichou killed him off, didn't he?"

"Shh, I can't here what they're saying!" Ichigo muttered. He was trying to eavesdrop on the captains. He had come back to soul society in a matter of seconds when news of Kusaka reached him.

He remembered how just a few months ago, Kusaka had stolen the King's seal, and how Hitsugaya had killed him. He had finally been in peace, but now, Ichigo wasn't sure anymore. He didn't even know why he cared so much, but he did. Ichigo felt his pain, and he could related, but Kusaka coming back after Hitsugaya had killed him for what was the second time, even bothered him.

"Ichigo, back up - I think they're comming out!" Renji pulled Ichigo back.

And he was indeed correct. As soon as Renji had violently pulled Ichigo back, the doors opened, and the captains stepped out. In the midst of them, Ichigo could easily spot the white-haired shinigami. His expression changed as he saw Hitsugaya's face. It was full of depression, anger, and more sorrow.

Ichigo, then, out of instinct, spoke up. "Hey, if Kusaka is back, he's probably after Toshiro. I'm right, arn't I?"

The captains swerved their heads around to glance at the ryoka. Some stared curiously, and others in shock.

Ignoring the faces, he continued, "He can stay at my house. Y'know, hide for a while as things calm down and you guys actually catch Kusaka. He's probably after something more than Toshiro, too."

Yamamoto, division one captain turned to look at him. His eyes opened for a split second, making some wonder if he even opened them, and said, "If it appeals to Captain Hitsugaya, do as you wish,"

Ichigo eagerly turned to Toshiro who still had the same expression on his face, only now mixed with shock. He hadn't expected Kurosaki to do something actually kind for him. He swallowed, his throat dry, and nodded. It would be good for him to get away from here. The thought of Kusaka wasn't doing him any good.

Ichigo's face lit up in obvious pleasure. "Great! You can pack your stuff, get some things you need, and we'll be on our way. Kusaka will hopefully have a hard time finding you, if he does, cuz this is probably something he didn't expect!"

Hitsugaya nodded once more. But before he left, he gained his composure and said, "It's captain Hitsugaya, and... thank you."

* * *

They were back in Karakura Town. Including Hitsugaya, a few others were chosen to stay temporarily as well in different areas, preparing for Kusaka. As they neared Urahara's shop, they separated. Ichigo and Hitsugaya heading towards Ichigo's house, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku stopping at the shop.

"Come on, we're almost there... I hope no one's home. You don't really want to meet my dad right now," he said nervously. Ever since the incident when after Kusaka was gone, Hitsugaya had smiled at him, he was usally stuttering or nervous. It bothered him to no end that he was like this, so unlike his real personality.

Hitsugaya didn't utter a single sound. He also, had been different as he heard the news of Kusaka. He barely said a word, and kept to himself. He needed to get away, and Kurosaki had given him the perfect chance.

"Well, here we are!" Ichigo said. Hitsugaya was already in his giagi, in Ichigo's school's uniform, so there was no need to stop by anywhere before entering the house. "Hey, I'm back! Is dad home?"

"Yeah, he's..." Yuzu started, but was interrupted as Isshin, Ichigo's dad, popped out of no where, feet high up in the air, ready to kick his son. He dodged.

Ichigo's dad dusted himself, as he got up. "There's my son! Where have you been - Daddy was getting worried!" Then noticing Hitsugaya, he asked, "Who's this? Ohhhh, don't tell me, my son has gotten himself a boyfriend!"

Isshin started weeping as Ichigo ignored him saying, "He's not my boyfriend! His family has some problems, so he'll be staying with us for meanwhile. He'll be sleeping in my room."

The 'family is having problems' excuse always seemed to work. Hitsugaya bowed slightly and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll try not to be a burden,"

Isshin started crying again and said, "So polite!"

Yuzu smiled, and said, "If you need anything, just tell me. I'm Yuzu, and that's karin. We're Ichigo's sisters. Nice to meet you."

Karin was the black haired girl who had already hit her father a couple of times for being 'idiotic'. She nodded her greetings and went back to doing what she was doing before, as Yuzu got ready to cook dinner.

"Here, I'll sho you to my room," Ichigo said, doing anything that would get them away from his dad. "Sorry about my dad, he's a little wierd, but a good guy."

"Yes, he is," Hitsugaya said absent minded. He walked up the steps to Ichigo's room, surprised at finding a neat room.

"We don't have that much room, so you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor or the couch downstairs," Ichigo commented. As he talked he got out a couple of blankets and a pillow, setting it on the floor, ready for bed.

Hitsugaya stood on his tip toes and hit Ichigo on the head. "I'm the guest, so I'll sleep on the floor. I'm more used to it, anyway. I don't really like beds."

"Alright suit your self, Toshiro," trying not to upset the little shinigami.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki-kun," Hitsugaya said.

"Then it's Ichigo to you," he retorted.

"Kurosaki-kun," he said as sat down on the blankets, looking out the window.

"Ichigo," Ichigo said back at him. "Anyway, if your tired, you can go to bed first. I'll just tell Yuzu you'll be skipping dinner tonight. That alright with you?"

"Yes... Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo smiled, turned off the lights, and left Hitsugaya to be.

* * *

**This is my first IchiHitsu fanfic, so I'm not sure of how it turned out - so please review and tell me how it was! . I'll add more action later on involving Kusaka, but if you have any brilliant ideas, please tell me - I could use some!**

**-crescentmoon64**

**Happy New Year, everyone!**


	3. Watermelon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, as you all know!**

**Thanks so much to ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder, J'anime Manga, Fancy Kagome86, xBlackxButterflyx, and X3NoSaGa Al3X for reviewing! **

Chapter 2

For three days, the little shinigami did barely anything. He sat, looked throught the window, ate little, and talked even less. Ichigo had peeked through the door, thinking that a little space should be given, but it had gone out of hand the third day.

He was sleeping quite soundly, but around two a.m, somthing had woken up. It was a soft, crying noise, and Ichigo, wondering where it was comming from, got up, only to see that it was Hitsugaya. He had been crying in his sleep.

Ichigo stared at the boy's face. Though he was decades old, as he cried, Ichigo did note that he was still young. A small stream of water was comming down his pale face, and his face was twisted up in anger and sadness. Watching was pitiful. Ichigo's hand, on brotherly instinct, wiped away his tears, noticing how beautiful his face really was. He blushed at the thought.

'What am I thinkin!' he said in his mind. Quickly, he sat down on the floor, thinking of the day before. When going on an errend from Yuzu, he had met up with Rukia who had told him no good news. Another ice attack had been discovered only a little away from Karakura, and now, even Captain Byakuya was here on every other days, checking throughtout the city before leaving again. Luckily, other than that, there was nothing.

Ichigo sighed, thinking of the pain the little one must be going through now. Before he went to sleep another half hour later, he decided, he need to do something about Toshiro's depressed state.

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro, tonight, there's gonna be a festival, and your coming with me," Ichigo didn't quite asked.

"What? Must I?" Hitsugaya asked, using the least amount of words as possible.

"Yup. I already have everything prepared," he smiled.

Toshiro reluctantly nodded, doing anything to get back to his thoughts.

"Alright, it'll be a date!"

"... A d-date?" Hitsugaya asked, but Ichigo was already out the door.

* * *

Kusaka watched as the night grew dark on a small, open field. He was comingup with a plan to get into Karakura. It was heavly guarded with Shinigamis all the way around. He need a way to get to Toshiro.

He didn't think of Toshiro as just a friend, but something more. His lover. They had been 'together' till _that _time. The time when the council had ordered to kill each other. The greeting after that had not been what he had expected. He had been won over by the shinigamis, which shocked him considerably. After all, the council had ordered that they kill each other. And Toshiro had still been loyal to them.

It had been that orange - haired ryoka. He was the cause of this. When he was out of the way, and out of Toshiro's heart, everything would be the way it used to be. Back in the times when things had been just him and Toshiro, fighting side by side.

But to kill the ryoka, he needed _that._Hyourinmaru would not suffice anymore. He was only loyal to Toshiro, and he could barley make the sword work for him. He needed a new sword. The true sword that had called him.

That night, when they were to recieve their swords, bonding with the spirit, it had not been Hyourinmaru. It was his twin. Hyourinmaru's twin sword, the strongest of all in Soul Society.

The council and the captains had locked it up. They were to stupid to realize what they could do with that power. Now all he need to do was find the sword. His sword.

* * *

"Hurry up already, Toshiro! The festivals gonna end if you keep this up!" Ichigo shouted at the door.

"Wait just a moment!" Hitsugaya yelled back, getting fed up with Ichigo by that time.

As Ichigo took in a large breath to yell at him again, the door swung open. What came out made rendered Ichigo speechless. Hitsugaya was wearing a silk, teel kimono, a present from Ichigo. Green vines sprung from the bottom right corner, slowly reaching upwards to the chest, the color fading into teel, the same teel as his eyes. A white sash was tied around the middle, holding the same patter in white. The bottom edges were dark green, and the more upwards it got, the lighter it was. Although the majority was a teel color, the sleeves ended up being a pale, light green.

"Wow, you look... good," he atemted, but good didn't cover it.

Toshiro's scowl lossened up slightly saying, "Not my fault it took me so long. Sorry, it took awhie to figure how to wear this stupid thing. You don't look too bad yourself. Let's get going so we can come back soon."

Ichigo was wearing a simple brown one himself with lengthwise stripes in a lighter green. He smiled, took Toshiro's hand unconsciously, and practically ran down the stairs. "We'll be back before one!"

"Wait one p.m! Wait a moment - " Hitsugaya protested, but Ichigo wasn't listening.

* * *

The festiavl were filled with lights, for outside this small world, it was growing dark. People from adults to kids were moving out through the streets, eating, laughing, and having the time of their lives. Games were set up on the sides, the stands crowded from people. Ichigo scanned the place, looking like he was searching for someone. Then his face lit up. "Rukia, over here!"

Hitsugaya groaned. Great, there were more people. Just perfect.

Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku ran over, causing hi's to erupt from everyone, but Hitsugaya that is.

"Taichou - you look so Kawaiiiiiiiiii!~~" Matsumoto hugged her captain, swinging him back and forth.

Hitsugaya muttered something that no one could hear, but Ichigo laughed. Renji blushed, looking at Hitsugaya, but was wise enough to not say anything. Rukia noticing, stepped on his foot, only to cause Ichigo to burst out laughing again. Ikkaku and Yumichika were already headed for the games.

"Come on, Toshiro. Let's play something!" Ichigo said, heading towards one of the shooting games. Hitsugaya decided to watch for the first few.

"Aww, isin't that bunny cute?" Rukia motioned. Matsumoto nodded, quickly agreeing, then her thought s wandered off.

"Hey Ichigo, you and me. The shooting game!" Renji said daringly.

"Your on," and in seconds, Ichigo had won, much to Renji's disappointment. They had caused quite a commotion, being the best shooters there, and a whole crowd stood in front of them.

"Nice job, young man. Pick any prize you want. Your friend can have one too, after all, it was close!" the man cheerily offered. With much thanks, Ichigo scanned the wall.

Renji had picked the bunny Rukia had commented on, and much to her surprise and joy, Renji handed the bunny to her, blushing furiously with no words. Rukia understood, and smiling, she hugged him... then punched him in his arm.

Ichigo finally made his descision and called Hitsugaya over. Ichigo had picked out a small, crystal beaded, keychain of a dragon that strongly resembled Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya faced him with a surprised look on his face.

"Here you go, Toshiro. Doesn't he look like Hyourinmaru?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say. It was the first time someone had given him anything like this since Kusaka. The way Ichigo had looked at him as he gave his gift, he hadn't seen that look for such long. Silent tears began to spill from his eyes and Hitsugaya muttered one word, soft enough that only Ichigo would be able to hear, "Thank you."

Hitsugaya quickly wiped away his tears, wanting no one else to see. What good would it be if he kept crying and moping around? He needed to help. His friends were ready any time he was ready to fight, and now, he was. For the first time in weeks, he smiled.

Ichigo smiled back in return. That rare, wonderful smile that filled him up of any void. He would do anything to keep that smile on his face. His thoughts were inturupted as Hitsugaya said, "And that's Captain Hitsugaya to you! Come on Kurosaki, I'll beat you in any one of these games!"

* * *

**Whew! I'm done. Sorry, it was sort of a lengthy chapter, but needed. I hope you liked it, and remember, if you have any ideas regarding the story, teeelllll meeeeee!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**crescentmoon64**

* * *


	4. Blueberry

Chapter 3

Luckily, he was eating again. Talking, too. That was good news. He just had to be really carefull not to mention Kusaka. Ever.

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Mmmhh?" he mumbled from the ground. It was two days after the festival, and the two shinigami's were just about to fall asleep.

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep," Ichigo said. He rolled towards the side Toshiro was sleeping and saw that his eyes were closed, already halfway to dream land. He looked so peacefull with his pale face and... here we go again! Ichigo turned around, calling himself stupid. What was wrong with him?!

Days went by, uneventful with no news of you-know-who. He seemed to have almost disappear, never to have existed. That was, minus the fact with all the attacks, and Hitsugaya himself as a living proof.

"Hey, Toshiro - wanna come with me to run an errend for Yuzu?"

"That's Hitsugaya-kun to you! Alright, Kurosaki," he said, doing anything that could be called helping around the house. He was greatful to be able to not do anything, away from all the Soul Society work.

Ichigo had found spare cloths for the white-haired taichou, consisting of black shorts and a matching t-shirt. He almost blended in like a regular middle school student, but of course, his white hair and the fact that he went to high school.

On his belt, if someone looked closely enough, they could see something shiny and bright. If they looked even closer, they could see a dragon shaped key chain. He always had it with him now.

They were on their way back home with things for dinner, when things finally took a turn for the worse.

Ichigo had yet again tried to persuade Hitsugaya into calling him Ichigo to no prevail. Giving up, he said, "Hey, Renji and the guys are comming over for dinner. You okay with that?"

"It's your house, Kurosaki. It does not concern me what you decide."

Ichigo pretened to shiver. "Your so cold, Toshiro! After dinner, let's do something fun, just the two of us. Hmm... what shall we do?"

"Just the two of us???" Hitsugaya asked in surprise, but not for the first time that day, Ichigo didn't hear. He was too caught up in thinking up of a fun activity.

That's when Ichigo shivered for real. He turned around just in time to see a hallow traveling around the block. "Toshiro! I'll be right back - this will only take a minute. These hallows are getting real annoying," he grumbled and sighed.

Popping a soul candy into his mouth, his ryoka self jumped out his body, his right hand grabbing on to the tilt of the sword. The hallow stood no chance, it died in an instand. But still, Ichigo didn't return to his body. Something didn't feel right... the temperature began to drop.

Hitsugaya turned with a horrified look on his face. He knew this spiritual pressure anywhere. So similar to his, yet so different. Why was he here? How could he have passed Byakuya?

"It's been too long," a figure behind him whispered. Hitsugaya turned around, seeing a figure draped in a drap, brown cloak. He had on a hood, creating a dark shadow over his face.

"Kusaka! Why are you here! What do you want?" sounding tortured, he just barley managed to cough out.

"Why? Why? You really don't know?" his voice was twisted up with pain, seeing that his feelings were not yet returned. His hating glare passed to Ichigo, causing him to shrudder.

"Don't worry, Ryoka," he practically spat. "I won't be here long. I'm not here to destroy anything. And Toshiro, if you don't know why... I know you know. You once returned my feelings. I love you."

Ichigo sprang up, but as quickly as he did, Kusaka was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro, I'm comming in," Ichigo said softly. There walk back home had been quite, the last block, Toshiro running it. He was now in Ichigo's room, doing what who knows.

Ichigo turned the knob to his room. It was just like they had left it, messy and... well, just plain messy. Blankets were on the floor where Hitsugaya slept, and sitting on top was Hitsugaya, his back facing the door. Ichigo walked in, heading towards Hitsugaya. He placed is hands on to Hitsugaya's shoulder, then turned him around to face him.

Tears streaked his face, his teel eyes shimmering with water, face twisted up with grief. Ichigo, his face matching Hitsugaya's, lifted him up on to his lap. Hitsugaya in turn burried his face deep into Ichigo's chest, not caring if it soaked his t-shirt. Ichigo, feeling akward, patted his back, but after seeing his face for a second time, hugged him.

"Hey, you can cry today, but promise me to stop when the guest comes," he said looking up to the ceiling, one hand on the ground, the other on Toshiro's head. His legs were spread out, getting into a comfortable position, not minding if they were to stay like that the whole day.

Hitsugaya didn't reply. Ichigo's face became determined. "I'll get him for that. How dare he say it to your face after he knows what you've been through."

* * *

Kusaka moved towards Soul Society with great speed. Tears had streamed down not only Hitsugaya's face, but his as well. But he had quickly wiped them away. He needed to get to Soul Society to get to _it_. Whatever the cost, Hitsugaya would be his.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry it's a little bit short, it'll become longer. I know, a little sappy still, but I promise, it'll get interesting later too. Well, to some extent anyway. **

**a) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and if you haven't please do! It'll be like a minute of your lives, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**b) I'm still taking in ideas - it dosn't have to go that well to the story, I could at least try to work on it make it fit in. So PLEASE if you have any ideas, tell me! It can be an event for this story as well, it doesn't really matter as long as its a good idea.**

**c) I've gotten questions on why the last chapter was titled 'watermelon'... well it's cuz Toshiro likes watermelon. The rest, you have to think to get the reason why. Anyway, I thought it would be cool if all the chapters were fruit related. Sorry, lame, I know.**

**d) Agan, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Crescentmoon64**


	5. Cherry

**Sorry peoples - it's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless. Thanks to those who have reviewed...**

**Slight (very little) spoilers from the movie... and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Hey, we're comming in, Ichigo!" Renji shouted passed the door to Ichigo's house.

Like promised, Hitsugaya had stopped crying around five minutes before the gang got around. His face was expressionless, and even if it did have emotion, it was unreadable. Ichigo frowned with worry. It had taken so long to get him back, but now he was just plain depressed again. Why? Darn Kusaka.

"Taichiou!!~~" Matsumoto yelled as she barged in.

'Had she been invite?' Ichigo wondered.

Though she didn't show it, she had been badley worried about her captain. Although she acted younger around him, she felt he was partly her responsibility. She had been the one to persuade him into joining Soul Society after all. And that was how he met Kusaka... Her face brightened as she saw her taichiou, and jumped in for a big hug.

Her excitement died down as she caught a glimpse of his face. It was worse than she had expected. After being with him for all those past years, she read him like an open book. Something bad had happened. Now, who had caused it? A suspecting glance was tossed toward Ichigo, which Hitsugaya couldn't see, do to the fact that she had not let him go.

"Matsumoto," and with that she released him.

"But, taichouuuu," she whined. Then, she looked at Ichigo again. Ichigo had not yet noticed her, he was busy focusing on Hitsugaya, making sure he was okay. Matsumoto nodded approvingly - Ichigo was perfect for her Taichou.

"Hey, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Toshiro, fallow me," Ichigo commanded. Renji, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime had all left and the rest of his family members were asleep.

"To where?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo didn't answer, but took his hand instead. He led him through a small room, where from there, they climbed some stairs. Ichigo opened up the latch, and Hitsugaya found himself facing the stars. The stairs had led them towards the roof of Ichigo's house.

"I love this place. It's good to unwind up here sometimes. Here, you can see the stars, and nothing else," he said thoughtfully. He walked up, then lied down flat on the roof. Hitsugaya soon fallowed his suit.

"It feels... good," Hitsugaya said. He began to loose himselfs in the stars.

"Hey, sorry if it's personal, but will you tell me what happened. I want to help... but I can't do that without the full story... please?" Ichigo asked.

He heard Hitsugaya sigh. "....Alright. But it's gonna take awhile."

* * *

_"So, are you that rumored boy genius?" a smiling figure walked up to him._

_"Who are you?" Toshiro asked. _

_"Me? I'm Kusaka Soijiro. Your Hitsugaya Toshiro, right?"_

_..._

"Wow, you are truley amazing," a smiling face shone down on him.

...

_One on one, they were fighting._

_Together, side by side, they were fighting._

_..._

_"Toshiro, we'll always be friends, right?"_

_..._

_A pained cry. Blood. Words. Death_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya was fast asleep. His eyes were closed, his face revealing no emotions, finally at rest for the time being. Ichigo stared down at the tender face. How much pain must he have gone through? The thought of being forced to kill the one he loved... it was too much.

He looked up to the stars, wishing that this wern't all real. But then again, he would have have never the chance to meet Hitsugaya. His expression changed from pain to pleasure.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Toshiro had him after all. They would both learn... learn to depend on each other.

Hitsugaya shivered in his sleep. Ichigo smiled, the thought of somone so cold himself, shivering. Ichigo put his hand beneath the little captain, then easily picked him up. Together, with him carrying the Taichou, he walked down the stairs.

* * *

He was in Soul Society. How? He had his ways. Those fools. Their security was down, thinking that he was in Karakura still. Kusaka laughed, pained still at the thought of Toshiro.

Now to get to the room. To get rid of the cold, lonely plain. He needed warmth. But his choices, both were not pleasurable. To die on an icy plain, all alone, or to die in the hot desert, lost, never to be found.

It was his descision to make. Both his path strayed in the path of being lost forever.

Ice had betrayed him.

What could he do?

Nothing.

But, he could do something. While most people had given up, he had not. Something had kept him going. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"I will win you over."

* * *

**Okay, if you have already guessed, Kusaka's after Hyourinmaru's twin sword. As his opposite, his powers are fire. If anyone has a great idea for the name of the sword, please tell me asap! Cuz, I will update soon, so I need to know by then...**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed...**

**Hope you like the chapter...**

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	6. Blackberry

Chapter 5

His footsteps echoed throughout the steps, making soft ringing sounds. His figure was slightly bent, clutching his chest, his hands blood with his own blood. He had been slightly careless as he entered Soul Society and had ended up with several blows. Around five shinigamis had spotted him as well.

Laboriously, he walked, passing many offices. He passed the twelfth division, then the eleventh, and then painstakingly stopped at the tenth. But he did not stay long. One look and he was off, running as fast as his legs and wounded chest let him.

Soon, he was nearing the first division. Instead of taking the right that led to Yamamoto's office, he veered left. When he turned, he ended up with a dead end.

It was just what he was expecting.

He grasped Hyourinmaru's hilt, and unsheathed his sword. Through empty air, he brought Hyourinmaru down. A ripple seemed to appear in the air, the earth shivering. Then, what seemed to be an opening, a door appeared. He lifted his hands up feebly and went through the door.

Upon entering, he couldn't see. The room was pitch black, but soon his eyes adjusted. He had to hurry; he was loosing too much blood.

"Ahh, as expected, you are here," Kusaka said, slightly out of breath.

"Of course. You are, my mistake after all. I am here to destroy you," replied a voice from the dark. It was a calm voice, one in no hesitation to kill.

"Old man, you think you can kill me? You think you can right your wrong just by destroying me? Destroying it?" he laughed. "No, of course not."

Yamamoto looked down; his face was covered by the dark, his expression unreadable. "No, that you are correct. But this may right my sin to some extent. Although, it will never erase one's pain."

He unsheathed his sword while at the same time he widened his stance. "No need, old man, no need," he said, shaking his head. Then, he raised his right hand up into the air, then cried, "Come to me, Hikamimaru!" (Kyinmaru)

From the glass case next to Yamamoto, out came a sword, it's hilt aimed at him. With swiftness and accuracy, the sword flew into his hand. The sword let out a soft, warm, reddish glow, radiating heat. The guard was the same four-pointed star, just like Hyourinmaru, but the star was red, not blue. The sheath came right after the sword, it being of reddish hue.

"I'll be leaving now," he said softly, acting as if he was sorry to leave.

With a single swipe, a wall of fire showed up. Quickly, Yamamoto extinguished the fire, but he was too late. Kusaka was gone. Yamamto fell, barley catching himself.

* * *

"Hey, Toshiro. Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya had just spaced out for a minute, almost falling to the ground if not for Ichigo.

"Yes… I think. I just felt… Something's wrong…"

His hand instinctively went to his sword. As he touched the hilt of Hyourinmaru, a voice spoke to him.

_Hitsugaya. My twin has awakened. My twin…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, peoples! I know it was a short chapter, and that it wasn't very good either. It was also delayed a little. I'm really sorry!!! I'll try to update next week, but before that;**

**YOU HAVE TO GO TO MY BIO TO VOTE FOR THE NAME OF HYOURINMARU'S TWIN'S NAME!!!!!!!!! So far, I've only gone with Hikamaru because it was the FIRST idea I got.**

**Thank you so much to:**

**stormwolf527 – for Hikamimaru. (I'm using Hikamimaru for now, because it, like I said above, was the first idea I got)**

**babygaaralover - for Kyinmaru.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!**


End file.
